


In the spotlight

by IsabellaNJW



Category: Dave Franco - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNJW/pseuds/IsabellaNJW





	In the spotlight

„Are you nervous?“ Dave smiled at me, taking my shaking hands gently in his.

„I'm freaking out, to mildly put it.“, I answered, taking a deep breath.

„You shouldn't. It's just a walk.“, his thumbs brushed against my palms, trying to soothe my nerves. His smile was wide and caring.

„A walk. Surrounded by photographers and interviewers who are just waiting to chat about the always-secretive girl who accompanies Mr. Franco.“, I rolled my eyes. „They'll probably wonder how the heck did I end up with you.“

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. „What do you mean?“

I avoided his gaze, looking down at my dress. Dave actually helped me pick out this wonderful evening gown I'm wearing to the red carpet tonight. It's designer, because only those kind of dresses belong on the red carpet, especially when you're attending the premiere of a major film your boyfriend is the star of. The dress is floor-lenght, the colour which the posh saleslady described as 'gold, sparkling champagne' and also with simple beading. The chiffon was so light and gentle under my fingertips, it truly was a delight wearing it. I felt important in such a lovely dress, with such a handsome man by my side. But, I knew that I didn't belong there, among the wealthy, famous people who were used to these kind of things. I was just a random girlfriend of a world-famous actor.

„I'm nobody out there. I don't even know how I agreed to this.“, I huffed.

„Nobody?“ Dave looked at me like I was mad. „You're everything.“

I blinked a few times, not really registering his words properly.

„You're going to be the most gorgeous woman out there.“, Dave smiled and pecked my lips softly. „And even if we put that aside, you're so much better than any other woman I met. You know why? Because you're so optimistic and understanding, honest, funny and simply the most inspiring person I met.“

Again, I glanced down, blushing. His hands were still holding onto mine and I glanced at the clock he was wearing around his wrist. We're going to be right on time.

„I'm sorry.“, I sighed. „I should be supportive and excited right now, but here I am, bitching about this wonderful thing.“

I smiled and looked up at him. „I'm so proud of you, Dave. This movie is going to be huge. And I'm thrilled about this, because it's truly important.“

He chuckled. „See what I'm talking about? You care so much about others, even when you're not feeling okay yourself. You're amazing.“

I chuckled too. „I love you.“

„Love you too.“, he responded and in an instant and pressed his lips against mine.

When we pulled apart, I looked out of the window of the limo.

„We're almost there.“, I said distantly, still staring outside at the streets passing by.

„Are you sure you're alright?“ Dave asked, worry in his voice.

I smiled reassuringly and looked at his beautiful eyes. „Let's do this thing.“

„That's my girl.“, his dimples were showing.

I fixed his bow tie and straightened out his black tux before the car started slowing down.

Taking a deep breath, I braced myself for the flashing cameras and a bunch of people talking and yelling in the same time. This was my first public appeareance with Dave, if we ignore a few dates that the paps caught us on. This was a huge deal for our relationship.

As the chauffeur opened the door, Dave swiftly got out and then turned around, outstrecthing his hand for me to take. I gladly accepted and tried to get out of the low limo as elegantly as possible in a long dress and high heels. Dave had a huge grin on his face, his eyes sparkling as he stared only at me. I smiled back and let him lead me, his hand now on my lower back, gently pulling me by his side. We smiled at the cameras and posed for a couple of photographs.

Then, Dave turned to me. „Will you be okay for a couple of moments alone?“

„Sure.“, I nodded. „Go ahead.“

Even though I didn't want to, I parted from his side and let him go so he could do his thing. Before he walked away to sign some autographs and interact with fans, he kissed my cheek softly, whispering 'be right back' before going.

Suddenly, I felt exposed. It was absolutely hectic standing there, surrounded by so many people. Cameras flashing, people yelling at me (and other people) to turn a certain way or pose somehow, along with fans cheering and screaming. I walked slowly in the direction of the cinema, not wanting to get away too far from Dave.

He was a complete sweetheart, talking with fans and taking as many selfies, even though the security constantly ushered him forward. I was surprised when people called my name, asked me questions and wanted to take pictures with me. I thought I was going to be invisible out there, but I managed to calm down and talk with some people, answer some questions and even take some compliments until Dave came back. By then, I was enjoying all this, feeling myself get more comfortable.

„Hi, babe. I'm back.“, Dave came out of nowhere, kissing my cheek again and immediately putting his hand around my waist.

A fan I was talking to simply made an 'aww' sound and snapped a few photos.

„I love you! You guys are adorable!“ she exclaimed and I had to snicker at that.

„Thank you, love.“, I responded.

„That's very sweet of you.“, Dave added, smiling.

After that, we had to speed up a bit, because the movie was about to start. Right when we were approaching the entrance, an interviewer stopped us and asked if we had a few minutes to spare. Dave looked at me questioningly, trying to read my expression and figure out if I was okay with this. I simply smiled and agreed. The interviewer introduced himself as Will from some magazine I immediately forgot the name of. I introduced myself too and didn't have to wait long until the questions basically poured out of his mouth.

„So, can we know how the two of you got together?“ he grinned and looked at both Dave and me.

Dave started talking about that night we met with a huge smile on his face, summing it all up in a few sentences. Then, a bucket of other questions followed and we answered everything. When we ran out of time and the bulky bodyguard advised us to go inside, the interviewer congratulated Dave on the movie and his role.

„...One last thing; I have to say, you look absolutely stunning tonight.“, Will smiled at me as he eyed me up and down.

„Hey!“ Dave exclaimed playfully. „Back off bud, she's mine.“

I laughed as Dave jokingly pulled me away, clutching me by my waist with his strong hands. He looked at me with the most happiest face expression in the world and then pressed his lips against mine. I forgot about the cameras flashing and people talking around, because those few moments my mind only raced with thoughts of Dave and how incredible he is, how lucky I am to be with him.

„Thank you for being there for me.“, Dave whispered after the kiss, grinning.

„I'll always be there.“, I smiled back. „Now let's go see your pretty face on the big screen.“


End file.
